


Shr3k fanfiction

by LeafyGreens



Category: Dr Phil - Fandom, Guy fieri - Fandom, Shrek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyGreens/pseuds/LeafyGreens
Summary: Posting this one shot that I wrote years ago on tumblr, back in my meme-creating days





	Shr3k fanfiction

Taylor swift was blasting on the fuzzy pink stereos as shrek sobbed in dr phils arms. "What do I do McGraw? I love him so much. How could he hurt me like this?" whined the hulking green tear factory.  
"You know what shrek I thi-" dr phil was cut off by a loud, furry four legged creature.  
"HoW you guys doing? Can I get chu anything? Slug martini? Waffles? Condoms?" Shrek screeched at his imposing roommate as snot ran down his nose, "DON-KEH AH TOLD YUUH TUH LEHV ME AH LONE!!!"  
Donkey shrank back in fear and sadly replied, "Alright love you guys. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be downstairs. Making waffles. Eating all by myself..."  
"Ahm sorreh about that McGraw. He can be very ruude sumtimes." "Not a problem shrek. As I was going to say, I think you should move on. There are other logs in the swamp. Guy is a total douche pickle and he doesn't deserve you," said dr phil passionately.  
"Oh phil you're so good to me. You were always there for me whenever guy and I fought. You're such a good friend."  
Dr phil replied sullenly, "I don't want to be friends shrek. I want to be yours." And with tht dr phil pulled shrek into a passionate embrace. Shrek couldn't believe his wax filled ears. His best friend just confessed his love for him. He felt so ashamed. Guy fieri is the one who holds the key to his ogre soul.  
"FRIENDSHIP INTENSIFIIIEESSSS" screeched the frost tipped TV chef. The ogre and the therapist jump back to put as much space between them as possible without falling off of shreks hay filled bed. "G-guy what are you doing here?" asked shrek, still shocked to see his ex boyfriend. "I'm here to get you back. My sunglasses were tingling and I knew something was wrong. It just doesn't feel right without in my recipe book. I need you. You're what makes life flavourful," confessed the chef, intensely.  
At that moment Donkey comes in and says, "do you need the condoms now?" They all laughed and went down to eat waffles together. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A link to the original posting:  
> https://worriednerd.tumblr.com/post/69233389213/shr3k-fanfiction-0ne-sh0t


End file.
